


With a Bottle of Chateau Picard

by searider_Falcon



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Endgame Fixer, F/M, Post-Engame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searider_Falcon/pseuds/searider_Falcon
Summary: Chakotay waits...





	With a Bottle of Chateau Picard

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one. A few ideas hit me on the bus (again) and this is the first.

**With a Bottle of Chateau Picard**

 

“I don’t know about you, but I’ll be glad when all this is over,” said Kathryn Janeway as she walked next to Chakotay on their way back to Voyager from their debriefing at Starfleet Headquarters. 

 

Chakotay didn’t answer. His thoughts weren’t focused on the debriefings. Ever since Voyager returned to Earth his thoughts circled upon a ‘what if’. A thought he tried to tell himself wasn’t in the cards and that he was better off focusing on the present but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t shake the thought. He rolled it over and over in his mind - what would come of his relationship with Kathryn? Would she say thanks for everything and they’ll part ways? Lately, Chakotay got the distinct impression that’s what Kathryn had in mind. He knew Kathryn was unhappy about his relationship with Seven. She never said anything directly to him, perhaps she was in denial? That thought made him hopeful, if only secretly so. 

 

Part of him wanted Kathryn to be upset, then he’d have a clearer understanding of how she felt. Her silence on the subject was infruititating but another sober reminder that maybe friendship was really all Kathryn wanted from him. That realization churned his stomach. Partly because Chakotay knew it was most likely true. Still, with their recent return to Earth Chakotay couldn’t help but think how things would be different. After sitting through multiple debriefings Chakotay had the distinct impression that the panel of admirals were going to split up and reassign the Voyager crew. If that were so, would he and Kathryn have a chance? 

 

All of Kathryn’s arguments against beginning to explore something more than friendship between them were because of the crew. It was because the protocols of command or the parameters Kathryn set on New Earth threw up roadblocks whenever Chakotay tried to change their relationship. Chakotay knew any other man would have moved on and he was trying. He agreed to date Seven when she asked but although Chakotay enjoyed the time he spent with Seven, upon reflection he felt good simply because it was someone to spend time with. His mind always wandered back to Kathryn. His thoughts circled and nagged with ‘what if’. 

 

“Commander?”

 

Chakotay snapped out of his musing to find Kathryn looking at him. 

 

“Did you hear a word I said?” she asked slightly annoyed. 

 

“No, sorry, my mind was…elsewhere,” said Chakotay. 

 

Kathryn gave him a look that said, no kidding. 

 

“Care for dinner tonight?” she asked. 

 

Chakotay found that Kathryn didn’t quite meet his eyes as she asked. Was she concerned he’d say he was unavailable? He hesitated for a fraction of second. 

 

“Sure,” he said. 

 

In truth, Chakotay hoped that tonight would be the night he and Kathryn talked about their relationship and what the future held. Kathryn smiled at him, a big smile, one he hadn’t seen in a while. He was so attracted to that smile, the way it lit up her face and made her eyes sparkle. Chakotay couldn’t help but grin back. They beamed back to Voyager and and rode the lift to the upper decks.

 

“My quarters, seventeen hundred,” said Kathryn.

 

Chakotay nodded, “I’ll bring the wine,” he paused and shook his head in amazement, “Hard to believe, but soon I won’t have to replicate a bottle. I’ll be able to get the real thing to share with our dinners.” 

 

Kathryn beamed at him. They parted ways when the lift doors opened. 

 

In a few short hours, Chakotay found himself outside the captain’s quarters, clutching a bottle of wine. He spent great care selecting the bottle tonight. He chose a bottle of 2248 merlot from Chateau Picard, a vineyard Chakotay knew was one of Kathryn’s favorites. Chakotay looked at the label on the bottle. He would have to remember to take Kathryn to France to they could visit the real vineyard and sample non-replicated wine. He smiles and pressed the door chime and heard Kathryn’s familiar call to ‘come in’. He entered to find her usual set up, dim lighting, flowers, and candles. Chakotay didn't expect anything different and was pleased that she didn’t deviate from her usual presentation. It made the fact that he spent so much time choosing the right wine even more significant. 

 

“Maybe it’s because we’re home but the replicator actually produced a perfect vegetable lasagna,” said Kathryn with a smile when she saw him. She carried their dinner to her dining table while Chakotay poured the wine. 

“Chateau Picard,” Kathryn said in approval when she glanced at the bottle label.

 

Dinner was pleasant, even jovial at times, and Chakotay’s confidence grew as the evening went on. He was going to take a chance. Tonight was it. They were going to talk about their relationship. They needed to. He needed to. If only to get some final semblance of closure. 

 

Kathryn was in the middle of discussion the departure plans for Voyager’s crew. Chakotay wasn’t truly listening. His pulse was going much too fast to concentrate on ship’s duty. 

 

“Anyway, almost everyone has a place to go after the debriefings but I haven’t heard from a certain first officer,” said Kathryn. 

 

Chakotay smiled as he set down his wine glass. Perhaps now was the moment. Kathryn eyed him from across the table. 

 

“I wouldn’t mind getting away from people for a while. Reconnect with the Earth,” said Chakotay, “but I don’t know where to go,” he added with a shrug, hoping that she would help the conversation along. His mind wasn’t really ready to think about life after Voyager. He was always a man who focused on the present. In the past, it helped ease any anxiety Chakotay might have felt about the unknowns of the future, but tonight, the pesky ‘what ifs’ were forcing him to think a little further ahead. It made him unsure and it threw him off. He got his wish when Kathryn immediately threw out a suggestion. 

 

“My family has a cabin at Lake George. It’s secluded but with all the necessitates. Power, replicator…” said Kathryn. 

“A bathtub?” asked Chakotay with a teasing smile. 

 

Kathryn smiled back, “Well, maybe not  _ all _ the necessities.”

 

Chakotay chuckled. 

 

“You could stay there,” said Kathryn, “We’re not using it. At least, I think we’re not.”

 

“That’s a kind offer,” said Chakotay. 

 

“Then take it,” said Kathryn with all her usual command presence. 

 

“Alright, I accept,” said Chakotay. 

 

“Good,” said Kathryn, “I’ll have my mother send you a key.” 

 

Not wanting to return to work talk. Chakotay took his chance to stray into personal territory, arm only with his glass of Chateau Picard. 

 

“Have you given much thought about life after all this?” asked Chakotay. 

 

Kathryn held her wine glass by the stem, twisting it between her fingers. She looked pensive. 

 

“I always thought if we got home, I’d pick up where I left off…have a family of my own…but now I’m not so sure.”

 

“You can still have all that,” said Chakotay, hoping against hope, Kathryn wouldn’t immediately shoot down the prospect. He never mentioned it to her but he felt as if Kathryn had lost her spark for hopes and dreams of the future when Voyager was out in the Delta quadrant. He missed that part of her. It was a part he hoped he could rekindle now that Earth hung outside the viewport of her quarters. 

 

Kathryn didn’t answer for a long time. 

 

“It’s not like I have suitors pounding down my door.” 

 

She said, leaning back in her chair. 

 

“Well, we’re home now. Everything’s changed,” said Chakotay. 

 

“That’s part of the problem,” said Kathryn, “I’m so used to this life. So used to working with the crew everyday. Seeing you everyday…” she added quietly. 

 

“I have to admit, I’m finding that last part difficult too,” said Chakotay, “I got the feeling in the last debriefing that they’ll split up the crew. Especially the senior officers.” 

 

He couldn’t tear his eyes from her face. Kathryn’s expression was unreadable. 

 

“They’re taking Voyager from me…” said Kathryn but before Chakotay could respond, she added, “you won’t be under my command anymore.”

 

“That’s true,” said Chakotay. 

 

They looked at each other. 

 

“Perhaps it’s time to redefine parameters,” said Kathryn. 

 

Her blue eyes bore into his. Chakotay’s heart was pounding. Could this mean what he thought? Was she really stating her desire to change things between them. His hope swelled up inside him and Chakotay felt his chest rise and fall heavily as if the hope was something tangible and solid, filling his body. 

 

“I’d like that,” Chakotay found himself saying. 

 

Just as Kathryn was about to respond, Tuvok’s voice rang over the comm. 

 

“Tuvok to Janeway.”

 

Kathryn’s eyes closed for a second and Chakotay couldn’t tell if she was annoyed or relived. He looked down at his wine as his own disappointment squashed his hope, forcing it lower from his chest to his stomach. He swirled the little bit of wine he had left in his glass. 

 

“Janeway here,” Kathryn said. 

 

“You have an incoming message from Starfleet Headquarters. Admiral Nechayev,” said Tuvok. 

 

Chakotay saw Kathryn’s shoulders slum slightly. 

 

“Patch it through,” said Kathryn and after a moment added, “What can I do for you Admiral?”

 

Chakotay listened as the Admiral informed Kathryn that she would have an additional set of debriefings. He felt sorry for Kathryn, he knew about much she longed for a break. When the call ended, Kathryn threw up her arms in defeat. 

“So much for looking forward to the end of debriefings,” she said and sighed, “I should get some rest if I have to sit through more of these.” 

 

Disappointed, Chakotay nodded. He stood and Kathryn walked him to the door of her quarters. 

 

“Will you walk me to the debriefings tomorrow morning? I’d still like to talk, there’s so much to say,” Kathryn said timidly as if again, she was unsure of his answer. 

 

Chakotay smiled sadly. He wanted to talk too but knew this conversation would be longer than the brief walk from the transporter to the debriefing room.

 

“Sure,” he said anyway. As if he would give any other answer. 

 

With that, they said goodnight. He watched him as the doors to her quarters closed after him. Everything left unsaid hung between them. Years of friendship, of dancing around the topic were almost so strong and sharply in focus it could have become its own being forcing them apart, an embodiment of long held denial . He found himself not wanting to leave. He wanted to go back to Kathryn’s quarters and finish their conversation, despite the knowledge that she needed rest.  Now that they were home, all he wanted was to stay with her. That realization hit him like he was caught off guard by a nasty left hook. His feelings for Kathryn Janeway were not as buried as he thought. 

He was still in love with her. 

 

It was now or never. He had to take a chance on them. If it ended in a broken heart, at least he’d know and so would she. He valued their friendship but right now, in this present moment, he wanted more. If she came back with a no, he’d take his time, lick his wounds, and eventually build a friendship with her again. Now, he was going to take the risk. His heart seemed to skip a beat and his body tingled at the very thought.  Before any of that could come to fruition, there was something uncomfortable he had to do. 

 

Chakotay went to he cargo baby to find Seven working at her console. She smiled as he entered but her smile faltered at his serious face. Chakotay was pleased at how well Seven took his news of his desire to end their relationship and when she asked why, he wasn’t sure if he should tell her. He felt ashamed at having been so adamant about sticking through the tough part of a relationship and practically vowing to be by her side just days before only to be saying he changed his mind. It probably didn’t help Seven’s emotional growth. 

 

“Is it the captain?” Seven asked pointedly. 

 

“Yes,” Chakotay admitted. His voice sounding quiet and tired. 

 

“And she will make you happy?”

 

“I don’t know but I have to try,” said Chakotay, “Everything’s different now.” 

 

“Then, I wish you luck Commander,” said Seven. 

 

“Thanks Seven. I meant what I said earlier. You are a remarkable woman. When you find the right companion, he’ll be lucky to have you,” said Chakotay. 

 

Seven smiled politely but gave no reply. Chakotay took that as his cue to leave. He returned to his quarters and tried to sleep. Kathryn’s words echoed around his head. 

 

“There’s so much to say.” 

 

That was true. Chakotay knew his mind wouldn’t be calm enough to sleep at that moment and allowed himself to wonder what Kathryn would say. Eventually, the exhaustion from the day overtook him and his last waking thoughts were of him and Kathryn in a stereotypical cabin, cozy by a real wood burning fire. 

 

The walk to the transporter room the next morning didn’t calm Chakotay’s nerves one bit and when he saw Kathryn in the transporter room, his nervousness increased. Chakotay knew what he wanted and he wanted it desperately. It took a great deal of self control to not begin their conversation in front of the transporter technician. Something, he knew Kathryn wouldn’t appreciate. After all, it was hard enough to broach the topic of their relationship in the privacy of her own quarters. Without a word, he and Kathryn stepped onto the transporter pad. They beamed to Starfleet Headquarters and walked to the small conference room where the debriefing were being held. 

 

“I have three days of debriefings. They told me this morning,” said Kathryn. 

 

Chakotay nodded. 

 

When they reached the corridor outside the debriefing room, Kathryn stopped. A couple of the admirals on the panel filed past. Kathryn looked to Chakotay. 

 

“Chakotay, about our conversation last night…” Kathryn began but was cut off as Admiral Paris stuck his head out the door leading to the debriefing room. 

 

“Captain, we’d like to start,” he said. 

 

“Yes, sir,” Kathryn responded. 

 

Kathryn turned her attention back to Chakotay. 

 

“My mother wants to see me after the debriefings but there’s so much left unsaid between us…”

 

“Captain,” warned Admiral Paris. 

 

“I’m staying in your cabin at Lake George. Spend some time with your mother, then at the end of the week, come find me,” said Chakotay, “Then we’ll both know.” 

 

It was a true test. Was this conversation and in turn a change in their relationship something they would commit to? 

Kathryn nodded and headed to the debriefing room. 

 

“Come find me,” said Chakotay called after her, a sudden fear that she wouldn’t take this as seriously as he was. 

Kathryn looked back at him. She gave him a long searching look before she disappeared into the debriefing room. 

Chakotay stood in the corridor for a few minutes after it cleared. He couldn’t place his exact feelings. The trepidation he felt over not getting an answer lingered with him. He was putting it all on the line. Kathryn knew how he felt, he made it clear on New Earth, if she remembered.  He could tell by the look on her face that she understood his request and what it mean. If she arrived at the end of the week, then it would mean he would walk beside her forever. If not...he didn’t allow himself to think about it. 

 

He pulled himself away from the corridor and returned to Voyager to pack his things and supervise as the crew disembarked. Chakotay felt nostalgic as he walked through the decks of Voyager. He had so many memories on board this ship. Some good, some bad, others he wasn’t sure he could assign an emotion. It was hard seeing the crew leave, knowing it would be the last time many of them would set foot on this ship that was their home for seven years. Part of him wanted to stop the process and keep everyone on board. Past experience taught him that the crew was safest when they were all together but Chakotay knew he was being ridiculous. The crew was ready to leave, to see loved ones, to go home. What made it especially hard for him was, Chakotay was home. Life on Voyager and with Kathryn was the most at home he’d felt for a very long time. He didn’t want to leave it for the uncertainty that lay ahead. It was as if he left without a final confirmation on where he stood with Kathryn, he’d lose it all. 

 

After the last of the crew left, the time came for him to leave as well and Chakotay took his time packing up his already sparse quarters. All he owned was in two Starfleet storage boxes. They were sent to the transporter room where they would be beamed to Earth with him. With one last look at the bridge and his office, Chakotay made his way to the transporter room. He gave the Starfleet technician assigned to facilitate the Voyager crew’s moving day, the coordinates to where he wanted to go. 

 

Along with his belongings, Chakotay beamed outside the Janeway family cabin at Lake George. It was evening when he arrived. The December air was cool and snow had fallen. Snow. He hadn’t seen real snow in years. The holographic snow he experienced when he went skiing with Tom, B’Elanna and Harry, didn’t have the biting edge as the real snow did as it swirled around his face. Chakotay trudged through the snow and unlocked the door to the cabin with an old tarnished brass key. It felt good to use a tangible, solid, heavy object to unlock the door, as if he truly was escaping from the technological wonder Voyager was for a more wholesome, rejuvenating experience. At least that’s what he told himself. Just to keep himself from falling into self doubt and experiencing the pain of unrequited love. Chakotay hurried to move his storage boxes inside. He found the power generator at the back of the cabin and switched it on. Despite the cabin’s state of the art heating system, Chakotay started a fire in the small fireplace, after having replicated a few matches. After the time he and the Voyager crew were stranded on a desolate planet and he failed to light a fire using sticks, Chakotay didn’t feel like repeating the incident and opted for the matches. The fire crackled to life and Chakotay settled in. 

 

The cabin was surprisingly clean, no dust or anything to indicate a state of neglect.  There were a few armchairs by the fire, a couch and a bookcase in the living room just inside the door. It looked homey and reminded him of Kathryn in a vague sort of way. A small kitchen was just off the living space, opening up into the room to provide whoever was cooking an opportunity to converse with whomever was in the living room. Chakotay knew Kathryn’s mother preferred to cook the old fashion way, as Kathryn put it. Chakotay smiled as he remember that Kathryn hated to cook but was delighted that the kitchen was fully stocked and Chakotay suspected that Kathryn’s mother had something to do with it. He carried one box full of clothes to the bed and wasn’t surprised to see fresh flowers sitting in a vase on the bedside table and freshly laundered sheets on the bed. Kathryn’s mother definitely wanted to take care of him. Chakotay sat on the bed and took in the silence of his wintery cabin. 

 

He would wait one week. 

 

Waiting was more difficult that he originally thought it would be. The frist night, Chakotay found the silence in the cabin relaxing, despite his thoughts constantly drifting back to Kathryn. He fell asleep reading and didn’t wake up until mid morning the next day. It had been a long time since he was able to sleep in. It felt refreshing but after a while, the restlessness that creeped in because of his anticipation for the end of the week, made him crave activity. 

He passed the time hiking around the lake. He enjoyed his time reconnecting with nature. It was exactly what he needed. He found the boat Kathryn had taken him out on in a holodeck simulation but Chakotay didn’t trust himself to sail alone, so the boat remained docked. As he made a circle around the property he saw a few neighboring cabins but there were no lights of smoke from the chimneys. He doubted many people wanted to spend the winter months locked away in a cabin. Not when the Federation provided the convenience of technology. Chakotay found the nearest transporter station, a good hours walk, but he felt it was good information to have and with his excellent tracking skills, he was able to find it again, even in the swirling snow, if needed. 

 

That day came two days into his vacation from people. It turned out, he didn’t want a vacation from people, not really. He woke up with a clarity so strong, he felt as if he was touched by an alien influence. In the first few fleeting seconds between sleeping and waking, Chakotay knew Kathryn would come. Maybe not today, but at the end of the week. He got ready for the day and trekked to the transporter station. He transported to La Barre, France, and in no time found what he was looking for. Chateau Picard. He’d never seen the homestead and vineyard before but the local villagers pointed him the right direction. He was greeted by Marie Picard, the widow of the vineyard’s owner. 

 

“Bonjour!” she said with a smile. 

 

“Hello,” said Chakotay, “I hope you don’t mind that I just stopped by without an invitation but I was wondering if you could help me with something.”

 

Marie looked at him with curiosity before smiling and holding out her arm to indicate that Chakotay join her for a walk along the vines. 

 

“What is it that you need?”

 

“I’m looking to surprise someone special and her favorite wine is from this vineyard,” said Chakotay. 

“A lover?” Marie asked. 

 

Chakotay tugged at his earlobe in embarrassment. 

 

“No. Well, maybe, in the future. She was my captain and now that we’re home, I’m hoping...” 

 

“Ah, Starfleet!” Marie said.

 

Chakotay nodded. 

 

“Do you know Jean-Luc? Did he send you?” Marie asked with a smile. 

 

“No. I’ve heard the name, of course, he’s an incredibly respected captain, but I’ve never met him,” said Chakotay, “No, I just came here in hope that you would provide a suggestion for a real, non-replicated, wine, one that would impress.”

 

Marie smiled, “My late husband Robert, would give you grief for that. Coming to a vineyard with no knowledge of wines,” she teased. 

 

Chakotay smiled. 

 

“No matter, I have just the thing,” said Marie. She took Chakotay's arm and lead him through a row of vines. 

She stopped and picked a few grapes from a stalk. She handed Chakotay one. 

 

“From these grapes. Go on,” Marie said popping one into her mouth. 

 

Chakotay bit into a grape. It was rich and fruity. He was so used to replicated food and Neelix’s extravagant concoctions, Chakotay almost forgot what real fruit taste like. He smiled and Marie nodded in approval. 

“Come, I’ll send you on your way with the best bottle that even a Starfleet captain would enjoy.” 

 

Marie laughed and Chakotay grinned. 

 

Armed with a vintage bottle and even some cheese to pair with it, Chakotay returned to the cabin. Storing the wine and the cheese for later, at the very least, he could send it to Kathryn for her birthday, if she didn’t show up...Again, he pushed the thought aside. Five more days to go. 

 

Chakotay used his time to catch up on his reading and challenging his woodworking skills. Anything to push the anxiety aside and not think of Kathryn. The week was almost up, Kathryn was probably visiting her mother. No doubt her mother would tell her how she prepared the cabin for his arrival. He’d have to remember to thank her. It was the perfect place to escape from the call of duty, the yoke of Starfleet, and most of all, his fear that Kathryn wouldn’t join him. He tried his best to stay optimistic throughout the week. Needed to focus on the peaceful aspects of his reconnection with the Earth. He spent each day completing a vision quest and found his conversations with his spirit guide enlightening. He was even able to connect with his father again. Chakotay vowed to continue his spiritual exploration, even more so with the stress of his journey behind him. 

 

On the final day, Chakotay found himself sitting on the front steps of the cabin. A book lay beside him, forgotten. Despite the winter air, Chakotay couldn’t remain inside. He wanted to be alert for any sign of Kathryn. Chakotay scraped wood from a block in his hands. The shavings fell to the ground. He wasn’t paying attention to his carving. He was waiting for a sign. Anything that would tell him Kathryn was on her way. Darkness started to fall and Chakotay gathered his book and tools and placed them inside. He was about to close the door when he saw the shimmering light of a transporter beam. He froze. Chakotay watched as Kathryn materialized before him. He stared at her. His heart pounded in his chest. He stared at the woman he loved as she carried a Starfleet issue duffel bag. She was dressed in civilian clothes, her hair blowing slightly in the breeze. A coat and scarf wrapped tightly around her. Chakotay had to force himself to breathe. His entire being tingled with what this meant. He couldn’t bring himself to move. Kathryn walked toward him. Every step chipped away at his self control. He longed to reach out for her, to pull her into his arms. Kathryn smiled at him. She looked refreshed and relaxed. 

 

“You said one week,” said Kathryn as she came to stop in front of him. 

 

All Chakotay could do was nod. 

 

“You know what this means?” Kathryn asked. 

 

He nodded again. They stared at each other. Then, she was in his arms. Her duffel bag hit him in the side but he didn’t care. Kathryn pulled his head down and kissed him as if this was the only thing she wanted to do for a long time. It certainly felt that way for him. Chakotay wrapped his arms more tightly around her waist, pulling her close. He pressed her to his chest and stumbled backwards into the cabin. Kathryn went with him. Her hands ran through his hair as his explored her body. Kathryn let her bag fall to the floor, Chakotay slammed the door shut and pressed her up against it. Kathryn ripped Chakotay’s shirt up over his head. Her hands left icy paths on his skin but he didn’t care. Chakotay kissed her back with such vigor that Kathryn moaned. All control vanished. They were tearing each other’s clothing, frantic to feel more. Soon they fell on the living room couch, agreeing silently that the bedroom was too far away. Chakotay fell back on the couch. Kathryn straddled him. She rode him at a frenzied pace. Chakotay met her thrust for thrust. He sat up and kissed her passionately and soon they both toppled into a state of complete contentment. They clung to each other. Chakotay lay back on the couch, Kathryn sprawled across him. She peered up at him and smiled. He delightedly smiled back. 

 

Some time later, Chakotay found himself with Kathryn sitting on the floor in front of the fire. They watched the fire dance and pop. Kathryn reached for Chakotay’s hand, she pulled it to her chest, clasped between both of hers. 

“You know what this means, don’t you?”

 

“That I won’t be parted from you for the rest of my days?” Chakotay said. 

 

“Yes,” replied Kathryn. 

 

“Then, I know what this means,” said Chakotay. 

 

He stood up and came back with a bottle of wine and two classes. He decided to skip the cheese. This moment didn’t call for that. 

 

“What’s this?”

 

“A surprise,” said Chakotay. He opened the bottle and pour two glasses. 

 

He sat beside her and handed her a glass. 

 

“Chateau Picard,” Kathryn said, reading the label on the bottle. 

 

“Your favorite,” said Chakotay. 

 

Kathryn took a sip of her wine. She closed her eyes. 

 

“The real stuff, straight from France,” said Chakotay. 

 

“This gives coffee a run for its money,” said Kathryn. 

 

“Better?”

 

“A close second,” said Kathryn with a smile. 

 

Chakotay chuckled. 

 

“You went all the way to France to get this?” 

 

“Yes. For you,” said Chakotay. 

 

“Romantic,” said Kathryn, reaching out and stroking his cheek. 

 

They shared their wine. Marie was right, it was perfect. It fit the mood and Kathryn enjoyed it which was all that mattered to him. Kathryn set her glass down and reclined on the floor. She smiled contentedly up at him. 

“All those years ago I was sent to find you,” said Kathryn, “and now, you  _ asked _ me to find you.” 

 

“Yeah, I did,” said Chakotay. 

 

“I have an addition to your ancient legend you told me all those years ago,” said Kathryn. 

 

She lay on her back.

 

“Oh?” said Chakotay as lowered himself down beside her, propping himself up on one elbow. 

 

“The woman warrior accepted the angry warrior into her tribe. They worked together for the betterment of their people. Slowly, they fell in love and promised each other that for the rest of their lives, they would conquer whatever life threw at them. Together.”

 

Chakotay smiled, “Together now and always.” 

 

Kathryn reached up and stroked his face. Her fingers traced his tattoo. 

 

“You said we had things left unsaid,” said Chakotay. 

 

“I think we said a lot of them just now,” said Kathryn. 

 

Chakotay grinned, “Seriously, where will this take us?” 

 

Kathryn rested a hand on his chest. 

 

“I’m not ready to leave Starfleet just yet,” said Kathryn. 

 

“So, what does that mean? Another ship?” asked Chakotay. 

 

“No,” said Kathryn, “they offered me a promotion. An admiral.”

 

Chakotay looked at her, surprised. He couldn’t stop the sense of pride he felt for her. 

 

“It’s a desk job but I think I can still do some good,” said Kathryn. 

 

“I have no doubt,” said Chakotay. 

 

“What about you?” asked Kathryn. 

 

“Starfleet offered me a number of options,” said Chakotay, “a command of my own. A post at Starfleet Academy.” 

“You would be a wonderful captain,” said Kathryn. 

 

“Thanks but I declined. I’m ready to stay on Earth for a while.” 

 

Kathryn smiled. Chakotay rolled on top of her. 

 

“I will stay here with you. We can find a house or live here, if you want. We could have everything you imagined you’d have when we returned home. A life on Earth…a family,” said Chakotay. 

 

Kathryn slid her hands up to Chakotay’s neck. 

 

“That, Commander, may be your best idea yet,” she said with a smile. 

 

They kissed again in front of the fire. The perfect bottle of Chateau Picard forgotten as it sat on the floor.  All Chakotay could think about what how much he loved the woman before him. The joy at being with her, hidden away in her cabin, and holding her in his arms. They finally found each other. After a journey that took years, their paths crossed and merged and finally Chakotay knew, he would be walking by Kathryn’s side for the rest of his days. 

  
  



End file.
